Stay With Me
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Tabitha's past comes to haunt her, when Kurt's hand reaches out to her, will she be able to allow him to enter her heart COMPLETE


I don't own any of the X men or South Park or Girls just wanna have fun that belongs to Cyndi Lauper or American express and it's phrase. This story is dedicated to Kouji, who gave me the inspiration to write another fic with one of my favorite pairings. **************************************************************************** *  
  
Tabitha stood in front of the school, her purple book bag on her back. She whistled in surprise as she stared up at the mansion that would become her 'home'. Her foster family had practically thrown a party for them selves when they had heard she would be leaving. She had been a trouble maker at the home, not allowing anyone to tell her what to do.  
  
Her father was an abusive alcoholic, who had beaten her until she was ten years old. Her mother had pretended that nothing was happening until she found her ten year old daughter one afternoon in the corner of her living room with a swollen face, unconscious and with her arm bent in an awkward position.  
  
Social services had taken her away from her parents, the minute the police walked into her house because her mother decided to call an ambulance. They charged her father with child abuse and her mother with neglect. A couple of weeks later she entered her first foster home with a broken arm, sprained ankle and a face that was almost unrecognizable. Through the love and care of her foster father she was able to regain her strength and completely heal, physically, though the emotional scars refused to allow her a full night's sleep.  
  
At twelve she was transferred to another foster home when her foster father had suddenly passed away, getting killed by a drunk driver. One afternoon she had walked into the kitchen and spilled a glass of milk accidentally on the floor that was just washed. Her foster mother yelled at her and grabbed the broom stick, intending to beat her with it. As if by some unknown force, she held out her hand and a small ball was created. Through her pores electricity came through and the ball began to glow.  
  
Tabitha screamed and dropped it on the floor. She ran out of the kitchen and when she heard the explosion and screams of her foster mother she ran out of the house in her school uniform and decided to never come back.  
  
A few days later she was found by social services semi conscience and severely dehydrated.  
  
During the next four years she was transferred to seven different foster homes, leaving each one worst than she had the last. During her time in each foster home, she had defended the younger children and taught them to fight for themselves. In the good foster homes she was cool and relaxed but refused to allow anyone to touch her heart or follow the rules. In the bad foster homes, she stood up for the younger children, once even punching one of the older kids who had taken it upon himself to beat the younger ones.  
  
The night before she was supposed to be transferred to a new foster home, she had shown one of the children what she could do with her hands. He had accidentally let it slip to the foster mother who told Tabitha's latest social worker what was going on. Luckily, the social worker was a mutant as well, and managed to contact Xavier who had gotten her this job and see if he had room for the young girl.  
  
At 16, Tabitha finally left her last foster home and hoped that it would be the last place she would abide.  
  
***  
  
Now she found herself before this huge house, with nothing but the clothes on her back and an extra pair of everything in her back pack. She closed her eyes nervously and tried to dominate the warring emotions, eventually when she opened them up again; they were wary, searing and confident, daring anyone to try something. She knocked on the door and grinned when a tall prep with red sunglasses opened the door.  
  
"You must be Tabitha, hi I'm Scott." Scott smiled warmly and held out his hand. She shook it as she checked him out, Scott began to blush, embarrassed by her wayward attention.  
  
"It's definitely nice to meet you." She smirked at him and walked in, stopping only to ask a hairy man for directions. "Hey man, where's baldy's office?" She had dubbed this name on Xavier, since her first meeting with him at her previous foster home. Sadly she had found out afterwards that he was a telepath.  
  
Logan was slightly surprised at her description since he had gotten the information on her before she had arrived, laughing whole heartedly at what Xavier had heard when she began to think about his head. "Last door to your left," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Tabitha winked at him suggestively and continued walking down the hallway.  
  
"She's a little, um, wild, don't you think?" Scott asked Logan when she was out of sight.  
  
"She won't last." Logan said.  
  
"Probably not." Scott agreed.  
  
Little did they know that it was that attitude that had begun her self destructive ways. The lack of faith in her from others had made her sense that no one thought she was worth it and so took it upon herself to prove them right.  
  
***  
  
"Well, I see in your records that you attended several schools and got expelled from most of them," Xavier looked up and saw the bored look on her face, but his eyes mind saw more than that. He saw the underlining of lost hope. "I checked up on your P-SAT's and placement exams and noticed that your test scores where above average. Why is it that every class you've taken, you have failed. You have great potential."  
  
Tabitha snorted, "That's a first." Xavier leaned in and touched Tabitha's hand lightly. For a minute, the rare touch almost made her lose her composure but she managed to remain calm.  
  
"I know about the things that you're parents and foster parents said to you, and I heard the last thoughts of the last person taking care of you but they are wrong! You cannot allow the ignorant opinions of others get in the way of your life." Xavier sensed her struggle and pulled his hand away. "I've decided to allow you to once again attend school, this time show up to class please." He smiled inwardly as she smirked. "And if you want to talk, I'm here."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the silence that followed and Jean poked her head in. "You called me Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Jean. This is Tabitha and she will be attending our school, please show her to her room"  
  
*Is this the one Scott and Logan think you're wasting time on?* Jean asked him, mentally.  
  
*Excuse me?* the professors face slightly flushed with anger. "Tabitha please follow Jean, oh and please tell Kitty to come down Jean, I believe someone would like to go shopping." The grin that spread across Tabitha's face made the Professor's heart warm and some of his anger to fade. She followed Jean out of the office and into her own room.  
  
***  
  
"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Tabitha mused aloud. Her room was a single dormitory and though not as large as the room in her last foster home, she was glad that she wouldn't have to share. It had a twin bed, right in front of the window, covered with a soft quilt made of blue and green squares and a large goose feather pillow. A desk was by her bed, complete with a new binder, pens, pencils, a calculator and a new school bag. She had a dresser with a large mirror and an envelope on top.  
  
"Well dinner starts at six thirty, lucky for you, Kitty didn't cook you a homecoming meal." Jean smiled at Tabitha and walked out of the room, leaving her alone to take in her surroundings.  
  
Tabitha walked to the dresser, took the envelope and sat down on her new bed. She found three rolled up twenties and a letter from the professor.  
  
Tabitha  
Here is a gift, welcoming you to your new home. Tomorrow you  
may buy as much clothes as needed. The extra stipend is for  
your personal toiletries and needs. Feel free to speak to me  
when you're ever in need.  
  
Professor Xavier  
  
Tabitha sighed, but no tears came out of her eyes, though they burned behind her lids. She wished in her heart that Xavier would have been her father, not because of money but because of the warmth she had received from him.  
  
A soft knock on her open door brought her blue eyes up to see a petite brunette grinning at the doorway, for some odd reason, her fear of rejection had faded.  
  
Kitty bounced in, sensing acceptance and sat next to the blonde rocker.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kitty. The professor asked me to, like, take you shopping tomorrow." She whipped out a silver American express, "Never leave home without it."  
  
Tabitha grinned back and spent the next hour till dinner time talking to Kitty, listening to her life while evading speaking about her own.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Scott and Logan were grimly exiting the professor's office.  
  
A little before:  
  
"How dare you underestimate her? I accept everyone in need of help! Everyone here has a different past. Scott I found you wandering around in the streets, and you Logan! You were a prize fighter! Yet I gave you a home regardless. I'd appreciate it; if you would keep you're thoughts to yourself and not cloud the judgment of others. I need open minds if we are going to help people who need it." He gave them a print out of Tabitha's exams. Their eyes widened at the obscenely high scores. "She has potential, but no faith in her own abilities. Don't brand her before you know her. You may leave."  
  
Present time:  
  
Scott and Logan were ashamed at their behavior and walked into the dining room guiltily. They found Tabitha surrounded by the mutants as they shared their powers. They all sat down for dinner, the one person missing chose that moment to walk in.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone, I had to stay after school." The holographic image of Kurt Wagner walked in and sat next to Kitty, directly across of Tabitha who had already begun to eat the delicious meal Ororo had prepared. Kurt watched her curiously, not realizing that he was staring. When she looked up, he found himself lost in the direct wariness of her gaze; He immediately looked down at his food and began eating.  
  
Tabitha blushed slightly when everyone stared as she served her third helping of mash potatoes, meat loaf and string beans, Kurt on the other hand grinned.  
  
"And I thought I vas hungry." Kurt said to her. She sensed admiration from him and smiled as she continued to eat her food.  
  
A few minutes later, the table was empty besides her and Kurt.  
  
"So vhen did you arrive?" Kurt asked. Cute accent, Tabitha thought.  
  
"Almost two hours ago." She replied.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen and you?" Polite conversation had never been her strong point, but she made an exception.  
  
"I'm seventeen." The conversation ended when Scott came in and asked Kurt if he could help him wash his car.  
  
"Talk to you later," he said, following Scott. Tabitha put her dishes in the dishwasher and went to her room, intending to relax on her new bed in her new home.  
  
***  
  
"I saw you looking at the new girl pretty intense." Kurt's inducer didn't allow him to blush but the sheepish smile on his face gave him away.  
  
"Vell, you have to admit she is very pretty."  
  
"She's a bit different from Kitty, huh? I thought Kitty was more your type."  
  
"Vell, I've always liked varm, petite girls, especially ones who can look up to me but Tabitha has something different. Maybe I like mystery mein freund."  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Kurt knew Scott was talking about his furry form.  
  
"I don't know, she just got here and I don't vant to scare her avay already. Vhy don't you tell her?" Kurt looked up hopefully.  
  
"Not my place." Scott smiled and continued washing his car, by the time they were done, they were both exhausted and decided to head straight for bed.  
  
***  
  
Tabitha sat up straight in her bed, her body soaked with sweat as the nightmares usually left her. She often had the memories of her life with her father invade her dreams. She left the room and went into the bathroom washing her flushed face with cool water.  
  
Her stomached growled and she decided to head to the kitchen for a quick snack. She almost screamed when she saw a form looking into the fridge. Its back was blue and with a furry long tail that seemed to slash back and forth. She attempted to sneak up on the figure and kick it hard in the backside but it turned around. She was face to face with the fuzzy, blue version of the boy across from her at the kitchen table that evening.  
  
"Kurt?" Her voice held surprise and question and he was relieved not to have heard the fear that often followed his usual presentations.  
  
"Ja." He guiltily abandoned the ingredients of a sandwich on the table. "It's me."  
  
"Are you a shape shifter or something?"  
  
"No that vould be my mother." She immediately picked up on the ill tone.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Mystique." Tabitha's right eyebrow rose. Kitty had filled her in on their 'enemies'.  
  
"Don't feel too bad Blue, my mom isn't the pick of the litter either." Kurt looked up and saw the bland look on the face of the girl in front of him, but he sensed the emotions she hid well. His empathetic nature had given him that gift.  
  
"Vant to tell me?" He asked. Tabitha's smirk returned.  
  
"And why would I do that Blue?" Kurt's stomach did back flips at the mention of his new nickname again.  
  
"I have no idea; I'm assuming you haven't shared any details of you either. Only the professor knows about me." He offered her that piece of information for an unknown reason and changed the subject. "You hungry?"  
  
"Always," she was glad he had changed the topic. She was afraid she'd spill the beans to someone who seemed open and nonjudgmental. He made them both grilled cheese sandwiches and they ate in comfortable silence. When they finished their tall glasses of cold milk, Kurt offered to take her to her room. "Ah've ahlways dupended on the kahndness of strangers." She exaggerated the southern belle lovely.  
  
"Rogue vould kill you if she heard you." He touched her shoulder and smiled at her before they teleported to her door. Tabitha thanked him and walked in shutting the door behind her. Kurt wistfully stared at the closed entrance.  
  
"Didn't think she was your type kid." Logan was behind Kurt; Kurt winced at being caught in an embarrassing predicament.  
  
"There is more to her than ve know."  
  
"Chuck told me as much," Logan patted Kurt on the back and sent him to his room.  
  
Tabitha lay on her bed and fell asleep, her nightmares for once leaving her alone and giving her the opportunity to dream of her new fuzzy friend.  
  
***  
  
Tabitha and Kitty were stopped at the door on their way out by a panting Kurt.  
  
"I'll be coming vith you." He stepped outside, Kitty about to ask why when she saw the smirk on Tabitha's face. Oh! She thought.  
  
*Kurt and Tabitha sitting in the tree* Jean sang to her. Kitty held back a giggle and followed them outside. They took the bus to the mall.  
  
The day was lost in a world wind of shopping, with Kurt throwing in his opinions here and there, eventually it turned into a fashion show. Kurt felt like a big pimp when he whipped out the institutes credit card to pay for the clothes Tabitha bought.  
  
"Hey Blue, don't forget these." Kurt grabbed the item Tabitha had handed to him. He blushed at the cherry decorated undies that he held in his hand.  
  
"You have no shame." He mumbled. They had enjoyed the afternoon immensely and ended it with a milkshake from the diner.  
  
"Excuse me," Kitty said and ran off. Kurt turned around to find Lance hugging Kitty, he sighed deeply.  
  
"Who's the guy with the mullet?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Kitty's boyfriend," Kurt said. Tabitha's thoughts drifted to a bothersome concept.  
  
"You like her or something?" Kurt shook his head no immediately as if the question set him on fire. Tabitha grinned and offered him one of her French fries. Kurt tried to take it from her but Tabitha being the ever flirty girl she was, shook her head and popped it into his mouth, which he ate gladly. They didn't even notice that they were the topic of a particular couple's conversation.  
  
"What the heck is she doing with fuzz ball over there?" Lance asked. Kitty giggled.  
  
"Don't ask, I keep wondering why he's, like, with her. They're so different." Neither one thought about their own similar situation.  
  
Tabitha and Kitty were talking a mile a minute while Kurt walked behind them carrying all of the bags in each arm as well as the extra limb he had luckily been provided. Before Tabitha followed her upstairs, Kurt grabbed Tabitha's arm and stopped her from following.  
  
"I have to do a project for art and need to go to a museum tomorrow vant to come vith me?"  
  
"Sure Blue, pick me up at ten." Kurt smiled as she walked away, completely enraptured by her.  
  
Tabitha entered her room and remembered that he had her clothes, when she opened the door to find the bags there and a trace of sulfuric smelling smoke. She smiled and wished he had chosen to come in. She spent the rest of the afternoon putting clothes away and beautifying her self. She painted her nails a black cherry color and blew out her hair with a borrowed blow dryer from Kitty.  
  
Eventually her favorite song came on the radio and she began to dance around the room and sing along.  
  
"Oh girl's they wanna have fu-un, oh girls just wanna have fun!" Kitty phased her head through the door and started giggling at the sight of Tabitha in shorts and a t-shirt dancing around her room. She phased in all the way and began to dance along while singing along with her as well. After the song was done they fell breathlessly on Tabitha's bed and laughed. Kitty remembered why she had come into the room in the first place.  
  
"I forgot, it's, like, movie night down in the rec room, you wanna join?"  
  
"Sure," Tabitha said. Following Kitty down barefoot and relaxed. She had moved around for so long that she had become accustomed to just fitting right in and most likely no one would be in their street clothes at this time.  
  
She searched for Kurt and found him in the love seat with Evan. As soon as Kurt saw her he shoved Evan off with his oversized foot, causing him to land on his butt to the floor.  
  
Tabitha moved and stepped over bodies until she managed to get next to Kurt. Evan glared at her while he rubbed his rear and she grinned and winked at him, causing the boy to blush.  
  
She leaned back comfortably into Kurt's arms and grabbed his hand. Everyone held their breaths since Kurt was still wearing his inducer, only Kitty knew that Tabitha had seen him without it on already.  
  
When she didn't freak out and just casually switch off the button on his watch, they breathed again. With that she leaned back even more and just held his hand. Kurt grinned ecstatically, everyone else started to grin too, finally accepting her into their crew.  
  
Tabitha noticed them all staring at her with sappy smiles on their faces. "What?" Scott immediately pressed play and they all got caught up in the movie. Every now and than she felt eyes checking up on her and Kurt but she knew that nothing was going to happen and they should just get over it.  
  
When the movie was over, Kurt walked her to her bedroom to buy them time. When he didn't budge Tabitha grinned.  
  
"What is it blue boy, wanna good night kiss?"  
  
"Who me? Nein! I am a gentleman. Don't forget tomorrow." Tabitha nodded and he left.  
  
She went to bed, and read trying to avoid sleep. She ended up falling into it anyway with the book in her hands.  
  
***  
  
Kurt sat straight up after he heard the shrill scream that seemed to echoe through out the building. In a blink he was in Tabitha's room trying to wake her up, he held her arms because she was thrashing around relentlessly.  
  
"Tabby, Tabby it's me, wake up."  
  
"Daddy stop! I'm sorry Daddy," Kurt's blood ran cold and he shook her awake more violently. Her screams stopped when she saw his face and the door was banged open by Logan whose claws were extended, some of the students behind him. Her body was shaking fiercely and Kurt didn't know how to calm her down so he just held her.  
  
"What happened?" Logan asked.  
  
"She had a nightmare." Kurt responded. Logan sheathed his claws and looked confused. The professor came in behind them and sent the students back to bed. Than he spoke.  
  
"More like memories, Logan you can go back to bed, she's calmed down enough."  
  
"Um, Professor, may I stay here, for a little vhile?"  
  
"Yes you may Kurt, I trust you. Call me if you need me." Kurt nodded his head and the professor wheeled away.  
  
"Stay with me." Tabitha whispered. Kurt laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. In less than ten seconds he was in his room and back with a blanket and pillow. He laid it out on the floor and laid down.  
  
When her breathing evened out, he knew she had fallen asleep. But sleep eluded him, tears rolled down his face as he remembered the words she had been yelling. What happened to her? He thought.  
  
***  
  
Kurt woke up the next day and looked at Tabitha's bed. The sheets were crumpled but her sleeping form had disappeared. Kurt left the room to see if she was in the hallway. Logan called out to him.  
  
"She's in the shower elf, said something about you two having a date." Logan's eye brows rose and Kurt's fur turned a violet shade.  
  
"It is not a date," he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, "I'm doing homevork."  
  
"Likely excuse, which class human anatomy?" Logan laughed at his own joke and Kurt's blush deepened. "Don't feel bad kid, hormones are a part of growing up."  
  
Kurt followed Logan until he reached one of the bathrooms and took a shower. When he went to his bedroom he saw the clock said nine fifty. He hurriedly got dressed and teleported to Tabitha's door, she opened it at his second knock.  
  
"Hey Blue," she walked by him and he followed her down. Is she gonna pretend nothing really happened? He thought.  
  
He noticed she was wearing one of the shirts he picked out. It was a tight, black long sleeved shirt with 'Bad Girl' written in large, white print across the back and a pair of blue jean low riders, he noticed the tattoo that wrapped around her waist. She wore a ying yang belly ring.  
  
Tabitha turned around and noticed him gawking at her. "I guess you like," Tabitha began to shimmy her hips and Kurt blushed. They left the mansion and spent the day joking and growing deeper into friendship at the museum. It was the most impossible scenario that could occur but it happened, cupid chose to strike these two young people with an arrow of eternal devotion.  
  
***  
  
They returned from the museum acting like they had been friends forever. Kurt bumped into Tabitha's back when she suddenly stopped in the hallway. He looked over her shoulder and saw an older and more preppy version of Tabitha.  
  
"Tabitha dear, I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner," Tabitha remained silent, her face calm as her mother continued. The professor wheeled in closer just in case he would have to intervene. He didn't like Tabitha's mother, she was weak and slightly crazed. "I've had a lot of time to think about things and I want you to come back home to me and to your father."  
  
Tabitha's hands became fist than and her composure broke. "To my what? He stopped being my dad the first time he smacked me, he doesn't care and neither do you or you would've stopped it. Now get out! I swear if I ever see you again, I'll kill you."  
  
Tabitha ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, her pride refused to allow the tears that burned her lids to spill out. She laid on her bed and hugged her pillow.  
  
Kurt stood at the foot of the stairs ready to run after her. He turned his head and looked into the blue eyes that had hurt his dear friend and shuddered at the evilness he sensed.  
  
"I think you should leave now Mrs. Smith." Xavier said. She turned to him.  
  
"I'll get my daughter back, whether she likes or not." With that she left the building.  
  
Xavier put his face in his hands, Kurt continued to climb up the stairs and hesitated before he knocked on her door when he heard no answer, he teleported in and found her on her bed, at first he thought she was sleeping but he realized that she was too still and uptight.  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat on it, leaning against the headboard. He mustered up all the physical strength he had and pulled her up towards him. He cradled her in his arms as if she was a child and Tabitha buried her nose in the invisible, familiar softness of his fur.  
  
Neither one said anything to the other for a while. Tabitha broke the silence.  
  
"Guess you wanna know what happened before the institute, huh?" Kurt kissed her forehead.  
  
"Only if you vant to share it vith me." Tabitha realized that she needed to share the burden of her past.  
  
"When I was about four years old my dad started to beat me," she felt Kurt stiffen and tried to soothe him by placing her hand on his chest. "It didn't stop until I was ten and I was taken to a foster home. Sometimes I could blame it on the alcohol but most of the time it was just him. My mom didn't do anything until the very last minute when he twisted my arm behind my back and snapped it in two. Just cause I broke a cup."  
  
Kurt's eyes filled with tears she had never shed, but he remained silent sensing she wasn't done.  
  
"I've been in a whole bunch of foster homes, no one wanted to adopt a preteen, so I knew I would be stuck there until I was eighteen. So I made my own rules and broke theirs." She played with his shirt collar and he pulled her deeper into his embrace, she was grateful for his warmth.  
  
They sat in silence once again, Kurt not trusting his voice enough to speak and Tabitha because she was exhausted by reliving her past. She looked into his eyes and saw the tears that threatened to spill, she touched his cheek and wished she could let him know that she was okay just because she was near him.  
  
The care he had shown her began to crack the thick walls that surrounded her heart, and while fear tempted her to back away, his compassion made her want to remain safe within his presence. Scott knocked on the door and than entered, seeing that his comfort wasn't needed he left without a word.  
  
"How's she doing?" Logan asked.  
  
"Kurt's with her." Scott responded, Logan nodded and followed Scott downstairs. "Do you think her mom is dangerous?"  
  
"No doubt about it, but we'll be ready." Scott sighed. He just imagined what her life might have been like before the institute. His life hadn't been easy either, but he had been lucky enough to come across the professor at an early age. He hoped that perhaps they would gain her trust.  
  
***  
  
Kurt's growling stomached reminded him that they hadn't eaten since lunch, so he dragged Tabitha out of her room and made them hamburgers and fries. They ate silently both still deep in thought.  
  
Kitty came in and sat next to Tabitha. "Hey, you wanna go to a party tonight?" Tabitha looked up at Kurt who was finishing off his third burger.  
  
"Sure," She needed some distance from the institute, Kitty smiled and got up.  
  
"Be ready by 7:30, Lance is taking us."  
  
***  
  
Kurt and Scott were in the living room when Tabitha and Kitty came down. Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She had spiced up a pair of jeans with a borrowed red, cowl neck tank top, a couple of silver bracelets from Kitty's collection and a cross necklace. On her feet were black kitten heeled sandals and her short blond hair was blown in, so that it framed her heart shaped face. His breath was taken away.  
  
"I'll see you later Blue." Tabitha waved at him, her black nail polish adding a punk quality to her glammed look. She and Kitty left and Kurt was able to breathe again.  
  
"Why do nice boys always go for the bad girls?" Scott asked. Kurt glared at him and continued to watch the South Park DVD he had just bought. Scott sighed and watched as one of the four boys were once again mutilated.  
  
***  
  
Lance dropped off Kitty and Tabitha at the mansion at 11:20 before their curfew was up. He intended to wait in the jeep until they were safely inside the mansion. He noticed the man that walked up to Tabitha and watched curiously not knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"Hi Tabby," Tabitha turned around at the familiar voice and looked into the eyes of the man she hated most in the world. She grabbed Kitty's hand to go inside but the man yanked her arm back. "Say hi to Daddy."  
  
"Leave me alone!" At Tabitha's shout Lance hopped out of the jeep and ran over towards them but he froze when the first hit came.  
  
Tabitha's lipstick was smeared and blood began to trickle out of her mouth as she laid on the floor. Kitty screamed for help in her mind as Tabitha's father continued to beat and kick her. Tabitha remained silent and coiled up into a fetal position trying to protect her face.  
  
"You should have come home with your mother you little freak." Lance suddenly snapped out of shock and grabbed Tabitha's father tossing him to the middle of the street after he punched his face hard.  
  
Logan and Scott ran out in their pajamas a sleepy look on their faces until they saw Kitty crying and Tabitha curled up on the ground. Logan ran over to her quickly and touched her arm but her ear piercing scream caused him to withdraw.  
  
Kurt who hadn't known what was going on heard the scream from his bedroom and teleported outside of the mansion. He looked down and saw Tabitha rolled up covering her head and without a thought he fell on his knees to the ground and turned her face towards his. The rage that filled him when he saw the fear in her swollen eyes was overpowering. He teleported to her father who was in the middle of the street and crouched in position to pounce on him.  
  
Scott and Lance grabbed his arms before anything could be done and refused to allow a yelling Kurt hurt her father, knowing that leaving him there unharmed when the police got there would prove that he had been the attacker with no provocation from them. Logan lifted Tabitha into his arms, and murmured comforting words to quiet her whimpers. Scott dragged Kurt into the mansion with Kitty leading them in. They heard sirens coming close.  
  
"I've called the police that man will never go near her again." Xavier's voice was strong but menacing. The others looked away, having never seen him so angry.  
  
Mr. McCoy began to check Tabitha's vital signs while Kurt and Kitty watched on. Kitty stayed behind to help him while no one was able to get Kurt to leave the room. He stood there watching her from afar while Kitty held Tabitha's hand.  
  
After Beast washed the blood off her face he sighed grimly. Her right cheek was swollen as well as her eye. Her lip was split in two. Her left cheek was cut were his ring had hit and her body had become a mass of bruises. Her father had kicked her in her face a couple of times but her ribs had gotten the most attention, they were bruised almost to fractures.  
  
"Kitty can you please pass me the bandages." Kitty went to the cabinet and passed them to Beast, who lifted up Tabitha's shirt as modestly as possible and began to wrap her ribs after cleaning it with alcohol. Kurt stared into the glazed eyes of his dear friend and didn't know what to feel. His rage and pain had numbed him.  
  
Beast asked Kitty to change her clothes and rub her body with alcohol, since Kitty often assisted him with the nursing when it came to his female patients. He managed to get Kurt to leave promising he would be able to stay with her when it was done.  
  
Kurt sat outside the whole time, his hunger not even manifesting as it usually did when he was panicking. He teleported inside when Kitty told him she was done. He sat by her side and held her unsprained hand. He thought she was asleep until she whispered his name.  
  
"Kurt?" He looked up into her half opened eyes and sighed relieved, she would be okay. "Kurt, I'm scared."  
  
Kurt stood up and rubbed her face softly with his own, his inducer having been left upstairs. She stared into his golden eyes and saw the truth before he whispered the words that would outdo every bad moment and scar that covered her heart. "I promise I von't let anything happen to you again. I svear it on my life."  
  
For the first time since she had been first beaten a tear slipped from her eye. The years of oppressed tears were finally released and though it caused her physical pain, it soothed her emotionally. She was grateful that Kurt just held her hand, not trying to say anything comforting. His presence, itself, was her healing balm.  
  
***  
  
Kurt remained by her side for the two weeks that she had been stuck in the lab until her ribs healed enough for her to be able to move around comfortably. He only left her for school. Kitty who was in most of the same classes thanks to Xavier's help on Tabitha's schedule, brung home most of her work and helped her catch up in school. Everyone except Xavier was surprised at how easily she had caught up in the courses.  
  
She was given a court date to come and testify against her father. Her fear had almost threatened to make her drop the charges but the support given to her by her new friends gave her courage to carry on.  
  
She walked up to the stand and looked into the face that filled her life with nightmares and pain, coincidentally behind her father sat Kurt his face bringing her strength and peace. She looked beyond the hologram image and remembered his blue face and the fuzzy hand that held her own through her dark time.  
  
She sent Jean a mental message who was sitting beside Kurt. Jean smiled and relayed the message to Kurt. Jean gave her his response in the same way.  
  
"He said 'I love you too'." 


End file.
